cinema_villains_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Hobgoblin (Spider-Man The Animated Series)
The Hobgoblin's real name was Jason Phillip Macandale (voiced by Mark Hamill). In his first appearance, he was a criminal-turned-assassin hired by Norman Osborn to kill New York's most feared criminal mastermind, Wilson Fisk, also known as the Kingpin, in which the Hobgoblin himself did not know that Fisk was the Kingpin. Osborn was indebted to the Kingpin for various shady loans that Osborn was unable to repay. After the assassination is foiled by the appearance of Spider-Man and Peter Parker when they save Fisk when he was going to create a criminology school and cause the Hobgoblin to flee, the Hobgoblin demands Osborn to pay him and he will take another chance to kill Fisk. But Osborn refuses to pay him and fires him. This sets off a chain of events in which the Hobgoblin is curious about why Osborn wants Fisk dead and while snooping around Fisk's building, he is captured and realizes Fisk is the Kingpin. Just when the Kingpin would kill the Hobgoblin, the Hobgoblin asks for a chance for a partnership with the Kingpin and defeat Norman Osborn, the man who hired the Hobgoblin to kill Fisk. Kingpin was so despised at hearing this news and Osborn for what he did that he aligns with the Hobgoblin and sends him to kidnap Harry Osborn, Norman's son, in order for the elder Osborn to make good on his payment. But when Hobgoblin sees that Kingpin will not pay him immediately, he eventually betrays the Kingpin by going to Norman for better weapons to kill the Kingpin and so that Osborn can have his company and son. Osborn gives him a better glider and weapons, and gets into a prolonged battle with Spider-Man across New York, ending with the Hobgoblin presuming that Spider-Man died in an explosion. Later, by the time the Hobgoblin returned to the Kingpin, Hobgoblin realizes the Kingpin knows he was going to double-cross him, causes the Kingpin to flee, having the Hobgoblin think he died and took over his empire. The story concludes with the Kingpin, Osborn, and Spider-Man all loosely allying themselves to defeat the Hobgoblin, where Spider-Man fights the Hobgoblin in the Kingpin's lair and nearly destroys it. The superhero saves Harry, bringing him back to Norman and expelling the Hobgoblin from Fisk's empire, having the crime lord reclaim it as his own. The Hobgoblin tries one more time by trying to kill Osborn and his son, but Spider-Man saves them and has the Hobgoblin crash into a nearby river. In the end, Osborn sells 50% of his company to the Kingpin in order to repay his debt, Harry Osborn is returned safely, and the Kingpin rebuilds his headquarters. Hobgoblin went on to make two more appearances, starting with the crossover of X-Men: The Animated Series. He discovered that Dr. Herbert Landon, who was said to cure mutation, (and secretly promising to make a mutant army for the Kingpin) was planning to exterminate all mutantkind. The Hobgoblin blackmailed Landon that if Landon did not give him the money he thought he deserved, then Landon's real intentions will be revealed to the public. However, Spider-Man tracked the Hobgoblin down and learned that Landon could potentially make good on his threat. Teaming up with Wolverine, Spider-Man tracked Landon to his lab. They battled Hobgoblin, who managed to escape with discs outlining Landon's master plan. Spider-Man and the X-Men managed to defeat an ironically mutated Landon after the Hobgoblin escaped, and Landon was taken into a hospital to be cured of his mutation. The Hobgoblin's next appearance was in the second Green Goblin story arc, in which his identity was revealed to be Jason Philip Macendale, fiancé to Felicia Hardyand had a portal-creating machine called the Time Dilation Accelerator. Once his identity was revealed to his fiance, he and Felicia were kidnapped by the Green Goblin who stole the Accelerator from the villain and took both fiancé to their doom at OsCorp where they will be killed in an acid pool. Spider-Man forced the Goblin into limbo (right before he would return in the next episode), saved Macandale and Felicia and their relationship ended. The Hobgoblin was then immediately taken into custody afterward. An alternate-reality version of the Hobgoblin appeared in Part One in the series finale of Spider-Man as an enemy of the Scarlet Spider. He battled the various Spider-Men from different realities to try to stop Spider-Carnage from destroying all of reality, suffered defeat, and was tied up. In the last episode of the series, the Kingpin's building (where the beaten Hobgoblin was kept) exploded. Madame Web used her powers to save Spider-Man, his associates, and the Kingpin, but Hobgoblin perished in the explosion. An interesting fact is that in his first appearance his skin was not white, but black. Also, his hair was a reddish color rather than black like he does in the comics. Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Humans Category:Archenemy Category:Evil vs Evil